DARK HEART
by karen Agreste
Summary: Un corazón destrozado llevara a todo París a vivir su peores pesadillas, Marinette bajo el control de Hawk Moth es incapaz de sentir cariño y amor, y no se detendrá hasta obtener el miraculous de Cat Noir y de unos héroes entrometidos. Cat Noir por su parte hará lo imposible por salvar a su princess aunque eso lo lleve a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth.
1. Chapter 1

❤DARK HEART.❤💔

En las frías calles de París, el viento sopla moviendo las hojas de los árboles del parque, en una banca solitaria, una chica de cabello azabache peinado en dos coletas solloza, la tristeza la embarga, el rencor aumenta, no puede más, desea la soledad, quiere ser fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo el dolor la guía, quiere hacer pagar a aquella que la humilló en frente del chico que le gusta, mas sin embargo aquel rubio de ojos verdes, no pudo hacer nada ya que ella había escapado, corrió lo que pudo queriendo que todo las palabras de Chloe se alejaran de ella, su corazón dolía como si mil alfileres la atravesarán; Tikki trataba de consolarla, no quería que su portadora cayera en manos de Hawk Moth, si eso llegara a pasar el destino de Ladybug estaría condenado.

Tikki: Marinette, por favor ya no llores más, tienes que dejar todo atrás, te prometo que todo estará bien- dijo mientras abrazaba a su portadora en una de sus mejillas.

Marinette: no Tikki, mañana seré la comidilla de la escuela y todo por culpa de Chloe.

No entiendo porque me hace esto, nunca la he tratado mal, he querido llevar la fiesta en paz, pero ella se empeña en hacerme daño y más cuando Adrien está presente -dijo mientras sus manos se hicieron puños.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, unos ventanales en forma de mariposa comenzaron a abrirse, una sombra comenzó a emerger de esa total oscuridad, los rayos de la luz de la luna dejaron ver a el hombre portador del miraculous de la mariposa.

Hawk Moth: un corazón destrozado y deseoso de venganza, la persona perfecta para crear el caos- en su mano se posó una mariposa y la cargo de energía para dejarla volar.

-Ve mí malvado akuma y encuentra a ese corazón lleno de rencor -

++++Mientras tanto++++

En la mansión agreste, Adrien daba vueltas por toda su habitación mientras Plagg mira cansado sus acciones, al mismo tiempo que devoraba un pedazo de queso Camembert.

Plagg: ¿te gustan las zanjas niño? , pues bien eso es lo que tendrás si sigues caminando de esa manera- dijo viendo como Adrien se detenía.

Adrien: ¡Plagg! Sabes porque estoy de esta manera, nadie ha visto a Marinette desde lo sucedido en la escuela, ni siquiera Alya o sus padres han logrado contactarla y si algo le paso, no me lo perdonaría- lo dijo mientras veía la luna y recordaba lo que sucedió después de salir de la escuela.

Flash back

Adrien estaba esperando su limusina en la entrada de la escuela, y Marinette se le había acercado algo nerviosa.

Marinette: EH... Adri... Adrien, podemos hablar, prometo ser rápida - lo dijo de forma nerviosa y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrien: claro Marinette, ¿que necesitas? - respondió de forma amable.

Marinette: bueno, yo... Quería, no, lo que quiero decir, más bien quiero confe... - mas sin embargo antes de terminar su oración Chloe la interrumpió.

Chloe: ¡Adrienboo!, aquí estas, pensé que ya te habías ido -vio a Marinette- y que haces con esta panadera- dijo de forma arrogante-

Adrien: por favor Chloe, no le digas de esa forma a Marinette- la regaño pero ella no se inmutó-

Marinette se sintió algo incómoda, por lo que decidió irse, pero Chloe no se lo permitió la retuvo sujetándola del brazo.

Chloe: ¿a dónde crees que vas panadera?, se de tus sucias intenciones y mas por que estas enamorada de Adrien o intentarás negarlo- todos se quedaron en silencio, y Marinette se sintió humillada, pero Chloe no acabaría de esa forma sino que siguió con sus insultos.

\- Enserio pensaste que un chico como Adrien se fijaría en una panadera como tú, por favor ni siquiera eres de nuestro nivel, así que olvídate de esa idea de que tu y Adrien algún día tendrían algo, se vale soñar, pero no tanto.- esto último lo dijo de una forma tan venenosa que Marinette se tuvo que controlar para no llorar.

mientras tanto Adrien estaba en shock, Marinette gustaba de él, pero el amaba a Ladybug y no quería rechazarla, no quería perder su amistad, ella era muy especial para él, le importaba mucho, y más porque la ha estado visitando como Cat Noir, por lo tanto gracias a ello se volvieron confidentes y él le tomó cariño pero no quería saber cuánto espacio ocupaba en su corazón, y si, había sobrepasado lo que sentía por Ladybug, sería posible que la dulce Marinette lo haya hechizado de esa manera.

[I]cuando salió de su trance, él solo vio cuando ella se marchó tratando de contener sus lágrimas, no pudo hacer nada,, intento buscarla pero en un instante desapareció, Alya y Nino también la buscaron pero sin éxito.

Fin del flash back

Y ahora estaba ahí en su cuarto esperando que Nino le informe algo sobre Marinette, no aguantó más y decidió transformarse para buscarla, no importaría donde estuviera Marinette, la iba a encontrar.

Ahora era Cat Noir quien recorría las calles de París, en busca de su princess,

Dentro de su corazón sentía una gran opresión y si estaba en peligro o peor, ¡no! No quería imaginar nada pues cada idea era peor que la anterior.

Mientras tanto en el parque, el akuma se estaba acercando a Marinette, Tikki se dio cuenta, tenía que advertirle a su portadora pero ella hacía caso omiso, en un instante el akuma se introdujo en un pequeño medallón en forma de patita de gato que Cat Noir le había regalado en una de sus visitas a su balcón, pues se habían convertido en grandes amigos, Marinette dejo de llorar, su visión se nubló y en su mente una voz le habló.

Hawk Moth: -Dark Heart, pequeña, sientes que el amor no es para ti, quieres desenmascarar a aquella que te ha humillado, que tal si los forzamos a decir la verdad y volver sus peores pesadillas realidad, ¿qué dices? A cambio solo pido dos cosas los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir-

Marinette se quedo muda, que debía de hacer, no era posible estaba bajo el poder de Hawk Moth, pero no podía controlar su dolor, ni a ella misma, el deseo de venganza la embargo por completo, estaba en las manos del mal. En su mente se repetía que no aceptaría tal propuesta, que jamás seria su aliada pero no podía y sin poder hacer nada dijo - claro que acepto, todos vivirán sus peores pesadillas, toda verdad quedara al descubierto, solo existirán corazones oscuros.-

En un instante su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura oscura, sus ropas se transformaron en un traje como el que usa cuando es Ladybug, solo que en este caso era completamente negro y con la luz de la luna se obtenía un reflejo púrpura, en su traje descansaba un logotipo en forma de un corazón destrozado púrpura , sus armas eran el medallón de patita de gato y un yoyo del mismo color y logotipo de su traje para poder trasladarse y sus ojos se volvieron violetas, dejando atrás ese lindo azul, color del mar que hacía que Cat Noir se perdiera en ellos.

Tikki por su parte logró escapar, cuando Marinette fue akumatizada, tenía que encontrar a Cat Noir, si no lo hacía seria la condena de todo París, Hawk Moth lograría su objetivo.

Cat Noir estaba saltando los tejados de París, cuando un rayo de color púrpura paso enfrente de él, su mirada se dirigió al origen de dicho rayo y fue en ese instante donde la vio, al parecer era una chica pero no podía ver su rostro, distinguió algo parecido a un yoyo, pero esa silueta se le hacía bastante familiar.

Era acaso posible que Marinette hubiese sido akumatizada, no podía ser cierto, debía de ser una pesadilla, era lo que se repetía, tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad.

Mientras Cat Noir observaba esa silueta, Dark Heart lo miraba de manera desafiante y arrogante, sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo especial, para remplazarlo con un brillo de dolor y deseo de venganza.

Al fin después de unos segundos Dark Heart salió de esa oscuridad, mostrándose así ante su nuevo enemigo.

Dark Heart: vaya, vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, ¿acaso no la curiosidad mató al gato? - dijo de manera burlona.

Cat Noir: ma...Marinette ¿qué te ha pasado? My princess tienes que escucharme.

Dark Heart: no me vuelvas a llamar así, mi nombre es Dark Heart.

Cat Noir: Marinette, My princess, por favor no dejes que él llene tu cabeza de mentiras.

Dark Heart: ¿mentiras?, así llamas tu a las verdades que duelen. Ya me canse de hablar contigo.

Cat Noir: Marinette...

Dark Heart: no soy Marinette, soy Dark Heart. Y si debo pelear contigo para que te quede claro, entonces lo haré. Y además tu miraculous será mi trofeo.

Cat Noir: no, no voy a pelear contigo, por favor Marinette reacciona.

Aun con las súplicas que daba Cat Noir, Marinette no pensaba dar marcha atrás, aunque dentro de su mente algo trataba de frenarla, le ocasionaba dolor, pero no le tomaría importancia, era hora de hacer pagar a Chloé, era hora de hacer que todo París viviera sus peores pesadillas.

Dark Heart: dime algo Cat Noir ¿cuál es tu peor pesadilla?

Antes de que Cat Noir pudiera dar respuesta alguna, Dark Heart lanzó un rayo, el cual a penas logro esquivar. A Cat Noir no le quedo otra que ponerse en modo de batalla. Mas sin embargo Hawk Moth le dijo a Dark Heart que tenía que buscar a la causante de su sufrimiento y así Ladybug y Cat Noir trataría de salvarla y en ese momento ella le quitaría sus . Ella obedeció y decidió ir en busca de Chloé era hora de que París conociera su poder.

Y no existiría nadie quien la pudiese parar, era el fin de París, de Cat Noir, y de Ladybug, su corazón está corrompido y solo un gran poder podrá salvarla.

Continuara...…...

Bueno, esta ha sido la primera parte de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero sus comentarios y bueno así me podrán dar algunas ideas para la segunda parte

Sin más que decir cambio y fuera.


	2. Chapter 2: descubrimientos

**Hola a todos el día de hoy les traigo la segunda parte de la historia**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, son propiedad de Thomás Astruc solo uso a los personajes para mi loca imaginación.**

 **Anteriormente:**

Antes de que Cat Noir pudiera dar respuesta alguna, Dark Heart lanzó un rayo, el cual a penas logro esquivar. A Cat Noir no le quedo otra que ponerse en modo de batalla. Mas sin embargo Hawk Moth le dijo a Dark Heart que tenía que buscar a la causante de su sufrimiento y así Ladybug y Cat Noir trataría de salvarla y en ese momento ella le quitaría sus miraculous. Ella obedeció y decidió ir en busca de Chloé era hora de que París conociera su poder.

Y no existiría nadie quien la pudiese parar, era el fin de París, de Cat Noir, y de Ladybug, su corazón está corrompido y solo un gran poder podrá salvarla.

Continuará...…...

Cat Noir vio como Dark Heart se balanceaba por las calles de París en busca de Chloé, por lo cual decidió seguirla pero antes de que diera un paso escucho una voz algo aguda por lo que trato de buscar el origen de dicha voz. Hasta que logro distinguir un pequeño ser rojo que se acercaba a él.

Tikki: Cat Noir, tienes que ayudarme y ayudarla... - mas sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Cat Noir la interrumpió.

Cat Noir: eres un kwami- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Tikki: me llamo Tikki, y soy el kwami de la creación y Marinette es mi portadora, ella es Ladybug, pero ahora está bajo el control de Hawk Moth, sus miraculous están en peligro.

Cat Noir estaba procesando toda la información que la kwami le había proporcionado, para ser el portador de la destrucción y mala suerte, podría ser que tuviera tan buena suerte, pensaba que todo era un sueño pero al parecer no, su princess y su lady son la misma persona, ahora toda confusión se fue por el caño, se siente el chico más afortunado aunque para serlo completamente tendrá que salvar a Marinette, salvar a la chica de su vida y sueños, la dueña de su corazón.

Tikki: Cat Noir, tenemos que seguir a Marinette, aun no se cual es su poder, pero sea lo que sea su odio la guía y eso puede ser una catástrofe.

Cat Noir: cierto, bueno estoy seguro de que ira directo a buscar a Chloé, así que haya tenemos que ir.

Tikki se colocó en el hombro de Cat Noir, mientras que este Empezó a recorrer los techos de las casas en dirección al hotel le gran París, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse no podía estaba muy preocupado, como podría salvar a Marinette, tenía que encontrar la manera, el la ama y daría su vida por protegerla.

-mientras tanto-

En el hotel de Le gran París, Chloé Bourgeois está enojada no comprendía como casi medio París este buscando a la panadera de Marinette, eso era una locura además ella era más importante que la panadera, pero bueno se conformaba con la lección que le había dado, ya quería llegar mañana a la escuela y ver su cara, mas sin embargo un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, escucho pasos así que decidió salir de su cuarto y ver que era pero no logró observar nada por lo que decidió regresar , pero antes de dar un solo paso, volvió a escuchar una caminata, harta de eso se dirigió a su balcón pero se encontraba sola. Estaba cansada, dio un bostezo y decidió dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación pero al dar vuelta, lo que vio la dejó petrificada en toda la oscuridad que había unos ojos violetas la veían, se frotó los ojos para confirmar si lo que veía era real, después volvió a mirar el lugar donde se encontraban esos ojos, pero no había nada, mas sin embargo lo que sucedió después la dejó sin aliento.

Dark Heart: hola Chloé, ¿cómo estás? - lo dijo de forma sarcástica

Chloé: ¿qui... Quie...quien... Eres tú? - preguntó de manera atropellada mientras se daba la vuelta para poder ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Dark Heart: ¿quién soy yo?, bueno yo diría que soy tu peor enemiga.

Dark Heart se iba acercando poco a poco a Chloé, mientras está retrocedía, estaba llena de miedo, pero aun no comprendía las palabras del akuma, ¿su peor enemiga?, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, podía ser que la nueva villana sea Marinette, eso era imposible es demasiado noble para caer en las redes del mal.

Chloé: ¿Marinette eres tú?- preguntó algo temerosa - ¿cómo? No lo entiendo eres demasiado noble, en tu corazón no hay maldad - dijo con algo de dificultad.

Dark Heart: hay Chloé, Chloé, Chloé, quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto, aun la persona más noble puede también tener el corazón más oscuro que te puedas imaginar, además gracias a ti estoy aquí.

Chloé: Marinette yo... Yo... Lo siento...

Dark Heart: no me llames así, mi nombre es Dark Heart y es hora de que pagues por tus mentiras no lo crees.

Dime Chloé ¿cuál es tu peor pesadilla?

Al decir eso lanzó un rayo, pero su objetivo fue desviado, Cat Noir había logrado salvar a Chloé, lo cual la hizo enfurecer.

Dark Heart: vaya, parece que el gato se quiere unir a la fiesta.

Cat Noir: por favor Marinette, escúchame, tienes que dejar todo atrás, no dejes que Hawk Moth te controle más.

Dark Heart: No, tú escúchame a mí, si conocieras en verdad a Chloé, no la estarías ayudando, ella es cruel y egoísta no merece ni siquiera algo de amabilidad, merece vivir su peor pesadilla.

Cat Noir: si, conozco a Chloé, pero no por eso voy a hacerla desaparecer, se que su carácter no es el adecuado, pero es como todos humana y si también comete errores.

Esas palabras hicieron que Dark Heart se sintiera cohibida, su cabeza empezó a doler, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese lindo azul, su mente trataba de mantenerla estable, quería que su cordura volviera, pero Hawk Moth no lo iba a permitir.

Hawk Moth: Dark Heart, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras, recuerda que esa chiquilla te ha hecho demasiado daño, pero por ahora déjala en paz, al final lograras vengarte necesitamos que todos conozcan tu poder, es hora de que París conozca su peor pesadilla.

Después de eso, Dark Heart no sintió más dolor.

Dark Heart: está bien, reuniré el poder suficiente para poder quitarle su miraculous.

Después de eso, Dark Heart salto hacia otro edificio en busca de nuevas víctimas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Cat Noir, estaba a punto de seguirla pero Chloé no se lo permitió.

Chloé: hey! A donde crees que vas, a caso piensas dejarme sola, y si ella vuelve.

Cat Noir:- dio un suspiro- Chloé tranquila, no te va pasar nada yo me encargaré de eso, pero por ahora necesito que te escondas, de acuerdo.

A Chloé no le quedo de otra que aceptar, por lo tanto Cat Noir emprendió su búsqueda, después de unos minutos, llegó al Trocadero, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, había muchas personas y aunque fuese de noche el lugar era muy recurrente, mas sin embargo lo que sus ojos observaban era una pesadilla, las personas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, se acercó a ellos y cuando iba a tocar la mano de una señora ésta se vio envuelta en un aura violeta, estaba al parecer dormida, todos estaban dormidos, era una escena demasiado terrorífica a su parecer.

Dark Heart: vaya no piensas darte por vencido verdad, ¿no te cansas de seguirme?

Cat Noir: no, no me daré por vencido hasta liberarte de ese akuma, My lady.

Tikki que se había mantenido oculta, decidió salir.

Tikki: por favor Marinette reacciona, hazlo por mí, por tus padres, por tus amigos, ellos están preocupados por ti.

De nuevo los ojos de Dark Heart volvieron a ser azules y el dolor invadió su mente, pero Hawk Moth le recordó su propósito; ahora él lo sabia tenía bajo su poder a Ladybug, ahora sí ambos miraculous serían suyos.

Dark Heart: mis padres, no tienen porque enterarse y además no me miren así, ellos no están muertos, solo están profundamente dormidos, viviendo sus pesadillas y justo así pronto vas a estar tu- dijo señalando al gato negro.

Ella lanzó varios ataques, mas sin embargo el lograba esquivarlos.

Cat Noir: no voy a pelear contigo Marinette.

Dark Heart: entonces, ¿cómo piensas detenerme? Anda gato, maúlla.- dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo y escapaba de él.

En su huida muchas personas cayeron bajo su poder. Cat Noir la encontró cerca de una construcción, ahí Cat Noir ideó un plan para lo cual invoco su cataclismo, para así atrapar a Dark Heart, pero ella fue más rápida y la persona que quedo atrapada en el interior del edificio fue él.

Dark Heart escapó y su transformación término, así que para salir le dio su queso a Plagg, el kwami se fue a comer junto a Tikki, ella estaba triste, la comprendía, pues volvía a vivir su más grande pesadilla.

Adrien por su parte trataba de encontrar la manera de acabar con el akuma, le destrozaba el corazón ver a Marinette en ese estado y no quería imaginarse lo que haría si descubre que él y Cat Noir son la misma persona, NO, de sólo pensar eso le daban escalofríos. Iba a transformarse pero vio que ambos kwamis estaban dormidos, eso lo enterneció, así que los dejo descansar y él bueno también descansaría un poco.

Adrien despertó algo agitado, pensó que todo lo sucedido había sido una pesadilla, pero al ver a ambos kwamis la realidad lo golpeo. Plagg despertó y así él se transformó, logrando salir del edificio para ir a su hogar, tenía que buscar a Marinette pero sin levantar sospechas en su casa y en la escuela.

Después de su viaje a casa, ya se encontraba en el instituto, todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer nadie supo sobre el ataque en contra de Chloé y ni siquiera lo ocurrido el Trocadero, los kwamis se encontraban escondidos en su camisa y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, encontró a Nino y fue a hablar con él.

Adrien: ¡hola Nino!

Nino: ¡hola viejo! Te tengo noticias, Marinette se encuentra bien, ahora mismo está hablando con Alya.

Adrien: espera ¡QUE!, digo que esperamos vamos a buscarlas.- dijo empezando a arrastrarlo para ir al salón de clases.

Nino: oye tranquilo, espera un momento, vamos con calma no es como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento para otro.

Adrien: ¡y qué tal que si desaparece, anda corre!

Mientras tanto Alya y Marinette hablaban en el salón, Alya la bombardeaba con preguntas, lo cual ya comenzaba a molestarla, pero Hawk Moth le dijo que mantuviera la cordura y que contestara lo que su amigable pedía.

Alya: a ver Marinette, me puedes decir en donde rayos te metiste.

marinette: tranquila, después de lo ocurrido me fui a la torre Eiffel, y luego de varias horas, fui al parque cerca de mi casa, sabía que me estarían buscando, por eso el último lugar al que decidí ir fue al primero que pensé me buscarían.

No se sentía bien decirle todo eso pero ya no había marcha atrás.

En ese instante, Chloé entró al salón y vio a Marinette, le pareció extraño, pero pensó que Ladybug y Cat Noir lograron desakumatizarla, eso en parte la tranquilizo y con lo que sucedió ayer en la noche la dejo algo pensativa, tenía que disculparse aunque no fuera su estilo, pues ver así a Marinette le dio demasiado miedo, ella le demostró demasiado odio.

Iba a acercarse a las dos amigas, pero Nino y Adrien entraron corriendo, estaban cansados y se dirigieron a las dos chicas, Marinette saludo a ambos.

Marinette: hola Nino, hola Adrien.

Nino: hola Marinette, oye nos tenías demasiado preocupados, dime te encuentras bien.

Marinette: mejor que nunca- dijo mientras una daba una sonrisa algo arrogante-

Adrien estaba en shock, como era posible que Marinette estuviera ahí, acaso Hawk Moth la liberó, no eso era imposible.

Sintió un tirón que provenía de su camisa y se alejo un poco, mas sin embargo sintió una mirada en él. Así que salió del salón, Plagg le susurro.

Plagg: es una trampa chico, no confíes en lo que ella te diga, Tikki siente un aura oscura y proviene de Marinette.

Adrien: tranquilo, tendré cuidado, también ver a Marinette me pareció algo extraño, y dile a Tikki que no se preocupe ahora escóndete.

Plagg se escondió y Adrien regresó al salón, al entrar vio como Marinette y Chloé al parecer discutían, por lo que le preguntó a Nino lo que sucedió y él le dijo que Chloé intento disculparse con Marinette, por lo ocurrido ayer después de salir, pero ella no la quiso escuchar y por ello empezaron a discutir.

Alya estaba con ellas y apoyaba a Marinette, pero por ahora eso no ayudaba en mucho, sino que empeoraría las cosas, por lo que decidió intervenir.

Adrien: ¡Basta! , Alya por favor no alimentes más su odio, Marinette te lo pido trata de tranquilizarte y Chloé no sigas por favor, por ahora disculparse sólo empeorara las cosas.

Alya: de que hablas Adrien, que quieres decir con alimentar su odio.

Marinette dio media vuelta tratando de ignorarlos, entonces la marca de su akumatizacion apareció en su rostro, Hawk Moth dijo que era tiempo de seguir con el plan, ella asintió, por lo cual volvió su vista a sus compañeros.

Marinette: Es algo simple de explicar, como todos saben las emociones negativas atraen un akuma, no es así, el odio es negativo y entre más odio y rencor siente una persona, mayor será sus posibilidades de ser akumatizado ; pero que pasa cuando una persona ya esta akumatizada y le Brindas más dolor...

Alya: esa persona se vuelve más fuerte y su deseo de venganza se hace más grande...

Marinette: excelente, así es, y quien creen que pueda ser el akuma, Adrien, me podrías explicar.

Adrien: yo... Bueno solo...

Marinette: haha, bueno, Adrien en cierto punto tienes razón, Alya estaba alimentando mi odio, gracias amiga, pero es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa.

Alya: de que estás hablando Marinette

Nino: dime que no es lo que pienso.

Chloé: Marinette habla de una vez.

Marinette: primero no me vuelvan a llamar Marinette, mi nombre es Dark Heart, y es hora de que sus pesadillas se hagan realidad.- dicho esto se transformó, el aura violeta la envolvió y su traje hizo aparición.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, Chloé y Alya no lo podían creer Marinette había sido akumatizada, y ademas podía volver a su forma civil aun estando bajo el poder del akuma pero al parecer era posible, Nino estaba a punto de desmayarse y Adrien, el por una parte estaba tranquilo ya lo veía venir, pero aun así no debia bajar la guardia.

Adrien: Marinette por favor no hagas esto, París te necesita, tu familia te necesita, yo te necesito.

Dark Heart: tu, por favor, solo dices eso porque me vez como una amenaza, nada más, sino ahora ni siquiera me notarias.

Adrien: claro que no, siempre te he notado, siempre he estado contigo, siempre te he amado My princess, My lady. Y como no quieres cambiar de opinion, no de dejas otra opción.

 ** _¡Plagg, garras fuera!_**

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante ellos ya no estaba Adrien agreste sino Cat Noir el héroe de París, Dark Heart quedó impactada pero Hawk Moth la sacó de ese trance, haciendo que lanzara varios rayos en contra de sus amigos, Cat Noir los protegía y los llevó a un lugar seguro que Tikki dijo, existía una persona que los ayudaría.

Dark Heart no los siguió, necesitaba más poder por lo que empezó a atacar la escuela.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar que Tikki índico, era una casa de masajes y ahí un hombre de apariencia oriental los esperaba.

Maestro fu: hola, Cat Noir.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy,no soy muy buena con la historias y batallas pero hago mi esfuerzo y ademas el final se acerca tal vez en el siguiente capitulo o dos mas, no lo se.**

 **por cierto Aunque no lo crean Tikki ya vivió una situación igual a esta, pobre, pero al parecer conoce la manera de acabar con esto, si yo y mi loca imaginación jajajaj**

 **Y por supuesto su pasado se los revelara a los chicos.**

 **ohoho se me estaba olvidando quieren saber lo que ocurrió con las personas del trocadero? pues técnicamente desaparecieron, es por ello que nadie supo nada de ellos excepto los familiares claro, como saben el poder de dark hearh es crear pesadillas, pues están van consumiendo al sujeto hasta el grado de desaparecerlos y bueno ya saben lo demás.**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir cambio y fuera.**

 **_karen agreste kn!_**


	3. Chapter 3: nuevos aliados

**Hola, bueno estoy de vuelta después de tanto, tanto tiempo, y bueno aquí la penúltima parte de la historia. sorprendidos, os había dicho que hoy actualizaría, y tal vez actualice mas seguido mis otras historias , tal vez cada 10 días. O cada sábado. Pero tranquilos me asegurare de actualizar mas seguido. Bueno mucho bla bla... LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCION...**

 **Cierto se me olvidaba, esta historia la escribí antes del estreno de la segunda temporada por lo cual no sea del todo fiel a la trama. Y como fue mi primer historia es justo terminarla como tenia planeado, con los spoilers que tenia en esos momentos. Pero no os preocupéis las futuras historias estarán basadas en información de la segunda temporada, ahora si COMENCEMOS...**

 **~Miraculous ladybug no me pertenecen son propiedad de Thomás Astruc, solo uso a los personajes para mi loca imaginación.~**

* * *

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante ellos ya no estaba Adrien Agreste sino Chat Noir el héroe de París, Dark Heart quedó impactada al igual que Hawk Moth, pero este la sacó de ese trance, haciendo que lanzara varios rayos en contra de sus amigos, Chat Noir los protegía y los llevó a un lugar seguro donde tikki aseguro existía una persona que los ayudaría, además de verificar que Marinette no los seguía.

Dark Heart no los siguió, necesitaba mas poder por lo que empezó a atacar la escuela.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar que tikki indico, era una casa de masajes y ahí un hombre de apariencia oriental los esperaba.

—hola, Cat Noir— les saludo el maestro fu.

Cat Noir, estaba impresionado y la curiosidad por saber quien era aquel hombre y porque tikki los había llevado hasta ahí, lo carcomía.

Todos se adentraron al lugar Alya, Nino y Chloé no comprendían nada, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido.

Adrien era Cat Noir, eso les había quedado muy claro, ahora Marinette estaba akumatizada y para su mala suerte, ella es ladybug, como podía ser posible todo aquello, tal vez el poder de dark Heart ya los había afectado, pues también veían a una pequeña criatura flotante. Bueno ahora si estaban locos.

— Adrien, te presento al maestro fu, el último guardián de los miraculous.— presentó tikki al guardián.

— el último guardián, bueno un gusto conocerlo soy...—

—Adrien Agreste, si, aun recuerdo el día en que me ayudaste, un gran chico, tienes un generoso corazón, mas sin embargo lleno de responsabilidades, espero que plagg no de tantos problemas—

Chat Noir deshizo su transformación, y plagg habló.

—por supuesto que no, solo exijo lo considerable—expreso de forma angelical.

—Si, una tonelada de queso es lo mas probable, no es así Plagg— se burlo wazzy

—A ver, un segundo, nos pueden explicar que rayos sucede aquí, quien es él— señalando al maestro Fu —y que son esas criaturitas flotantes - señalando a los kwamis— Alya cruzada de brazos quería una explicación.

—si necesitamos una explicación viejo, creo que el poder de dark Heart ya nos afecto— ahora Nino pedía explicaciones.

— entonces... Nos dirás que esta pasando - exigió de forma algo amenazante Chloé.

— tranquilos chicos, todo tiene una explicación...— Tikki hablo al ver esa situación

—Adrien suspiró— ah, de acuerdo... Bueno esto puede ser algo confuso, por donde comienzo...-—el maestro fu lo interrumpe—

—es mejor que yo les explique...hace mucho tiempo, unas mágicas joyas poseedoras de un gran poder fueron creadas, a lo largo de la historia, los héroes han usado estas joyas para el bien de los humanos, las mas poderosas son los aretes de catarina que provee el poder de la creación y el anillo del gato negro que provee el poder de la destrucción, ambos representan un equilibrio, pero al ser combinados estos otorgan un gran poder, es por ello que Hawk Moth no debe de obtener ambos miraculous.

Por cada acción hay una reacción, por el deseo que el quiera deberá de pagar un precio.

—Marinette esta siendo controlada por Hawk Moth, el ya tiene un miraculous por lo tanto solamente le hace falta el mío— declaro el ojiverde, con un deje de preocupación, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, lo que fue notado por el maestro.

—Así es, y es tu deber no permitir que cumpla su deseo, pero necesitaras ayuda—

— si, lo se...y creo saber quien o quienes nos pueden ayudar— dijo mirando a sus amigos.

— ¿maestro, esta seguro de lo que va a hacer? —. Pregunto wazzy, El maestro fu asintió

—Nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar, Marinette es nuestra amiga, no permitiremos que la dañen, y Hawk Moth no lograra su objetivo— exclamo Alya.

— Si, ella siempre nos a apoyado ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarla— fue el turno de Nino de hablar.

—se que mi actitud no ha sido muy buena ni con ella, ni con los demás, pero quiero cambiar eso, por ello yo también estoy dispuesta a ayudar—hablo Chloé, lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, pero asintieran.

—de acuerdo, veo sus buenas intenciones y su noble corazón, entonces ahora es tiempo de que nuevos héroes nazcan, pero antes deben de tener conocimiento que hace mucho tiempo sucedió lo mismo con una antigua portadora de Tikki—

—Tikki suspiro— es verdad, hace mucho tiempo tuve una portadora amable y dulce con todos, estábamos en España, y ella estaba enamorada de la identidad civil de Black Cat, y este a su vez de ladybug. La verdad es algo que ha sucedido la mayor parte de las veces que nuestros miraculous son activados.

Al igual que tú Adrien, el visitaba a mi dueña bajo su identidad de súper héroe y gracias a ello se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero ambos empezaron a dudar de los sentimientos que profesaban a la identidad del otro.

Lamentablemente llego el día en que todo cambio, Black Cat supo la verdadera identidad de ladybug e intento confesarse pero no lo lograba, por otra parte una chica que estaba celosa de mi portadora, le metía ideas sobre que el portador de plagg nunca se fijaría en ella, que su amistad no significaba nada, eso le causaba a ella muchas confusiones. Esa misma noche Black Cat la visito pero la hayo llorando algo que destrozó el corazón del gatito, el trato de consolarla y pregunto la causa del porque estaba así, ella le contó lo sucedido y eso le estrujó el corazón y lo que siguió desato la mayor tragedia, ahí el chico se destransformo y confeso que sabia que ella era ladybug y que la amaba. Pero eso solo hizo que la tristeza y furia se desatara en ella, no quiso escuchar razones y sacó al chico de su habitación. Lamentablemente el miraculous de la mariposa en ese tiempo también estuvo bajo el poder del mal y la energía negativa que emanaba de mi portadora hizo que fuese akumatizada, se convirtió en Sans coeur.

Una batalla se creo Black Cat peleaba con ella pero no quería lastimarla, mas sin embargo a el no le hiba muy bien,Sans coeur era muy fuerte, Tras mucho pelear, Black Cat consiguió recuperar los aretes, pero lamentablemente la había perdido a ella, su enojo fue tal que busco y peleo contra el súper villano, fue una cruda batalla pero logro vencerlo con el cataclismo pero también su poder lo afecto, recuperado los miraculous, los devolvió a el guardián de ese tiempo, y junto a mi portadora volvieron a encontrarse mas allá del tiempo.—termino de relatar la rojiza mientras era abrazada por plagg.

— eso... Fue muy triste, ambos murieron, no quiero que le pase eso a Marinette — Alya hablo tratanto de controlar un lágrima traicionera que le ocasión el relato de tikki.

— tranquila Alya, no le ocurrirá eso a Marinette el akuma se encuentra en un medallón que Adrien le obsequio, la vamos a salvar—hablo la kwami con seguridad.

— por supuesto, no dejare que nada le ocurra a My princess—

— entonces, no perdamos tiempo, a que esperan es hora de patear a ese mariposon— exclamo Chloé, tronando sus dedos.

— Bro... Estamos listos— apoyo Nino, lo cual agradeció el rubio, el maestro fu al ver su iniciativa, se dirigió a la caja de musica y presiono los botones para abrir y sacar la caja de los miraculous, los chicos se sentaron en el tatami y el maestro fu coloco la caja en medio de todos, pero frente a adrien para abrirlo.

— Adrien agreste, eh aquí los miraculous, escoge con sabiduría a los aliados correctos, cuando todo termine me devolverás los miraculous— dijo el maestro fu, mientras Adrien analizaba las joyas.

— excelente Dark Heart, haz sembrado el miedo, solo es cuestión de que Chat Noir se enfrente a su destino— hablo Hawk Moth

Dark Heart estaba a punto de saltar a un edificio pero un trompo se enredo en sus pies, lo que hizo que casi cayera del techo donde se encontraba, ella miro el lugar donde una silueta empezaba a formarse con furia.

—vaya, vaya... Parece que el gato ya busco un reemplazo— se burlo la azabache al ver a una nueva heroína con un traje de abeja.

— Yo jamas te reemplazaría, My lady— dijo Chat Noir que aterrizaba cerca de Queen bee.

—Eso no es lo que parece, pero que importa, puedo con ambos, un miraculous extra no esta nada mal— decía Dark Heart, Mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Pero un escudo pasó muy cerca de ella, y fue cuando su mirada se desvío a otro techo donde un chico con traje de tortuga tomaba de vuelta su escudo acompañado de una chica con el traje de un zorro.

— ¿Y podrás con cuatro?..O a Hawk Moth ya le dio miedo— se burlo Rena Rouge, mientras la azabache apretaba los dientes furiosa, pero un plan surco su mente, lo que hizo que sonriera de manera engreída.

— ya veremos a quienes les dará miedo, creen que por tener un miraculous ya son súper héroes, vaya novatos... Sera divertido ver quienes se ocultan bajo esas máscaras — con un salto la chica paso a otro edificio y se perdió en la oscuridad o eso es lo que creían nuestros nuevos héroes. Pues reaccionaron algo tarde.

— se ha vuelto a escapar— irritada Rena Rouge iba a darle seguimiento. Pero Carapazón no se lo permitió.

— hey, no seas impulsiva, eso es lo que ella busca, que la sigamos—

— Carapazón tiene razón— Chat Noir dio un suspiro— aun bajo el control de Hawk Moth, sigue siendo lista, y me temo que debemos de cuidar cada moviento que hacemos—

— Entonces ¿tienes algún plan o sabes dónde encontrarla?— pregunto Queen bee al héroe gatuno.

— Si, la Torre Eiffel, es su lugar favorito, y donde podría estar esperándonos —

— Y que esperamos, ¡vamos!—alentó Rena.

— si, pero antes tenemos que hacer un plan— los chicos empezaron a idear una estrategia, para luego dirigirse a la torre.

— vaya, creí que me habían olvidado— fingió tristeza la azabache — están listos para perder y caer en su peor pesadilla — la chica hablaba desde la torre justo donde había prometido que siempre cuidaría de París de quien quisiera dañarlos.

— My lady, yo diría que estamos listos para liberarte del mal y acabar con Hawk Moth — canturreo el felino.

— Eso esta por verse— tomo su yoyo que estaba en su cintura pero que solo servía para transportarla y bajo de la torre— es tiempo de acabar con esto, entregarme tu miraculous Chat Noir, y el de tus aliados, acaba con esto de una vez por todas—

— No, nunca le entregare los miraculous a Hawk Moth —

— si así lo quieres, bien, que inicie la batalla— dijo esto para colocarse en pose de ataque, lista para dar batalla, al igual que sus adversarios que ya estaban listos para ejecutar su plan. Y esperaban que saliera bien. Con un movimiento de Dark Heart dio inicio una lucha que haría ver el futuro de todos los parisinos.

* * *

 **Y que tal, les ha gustado, espero que si, como ven esta es la penúltima parte así que el final esta cerca, no se preocupen muy pronto lo subiré. ¿algun review? Comentarios constructivos y destructivos son aceptados.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen a esta historia. Y las otras que espero de todo corazón les haya gustado.**

 **Abrazos, saludos, galletas y quesos.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


End file.
